


Peasant Girl

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 10:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord Count: 329Parings: Dean x ReaderWarnings: AUA/N: Feedback is greatly appreciated. This fic is for @i-dont-know-how-to-write’s cutie challenge and I chose Aladdin.





	Peasant Girl

Prince Dean Winchester had everything he could have wanted except his freedom. His father always trying to marry him off to some princess or another. Dean didn’t want a match made marriage. He wanted what his parents had, he wanted love.   
Dean snuck out of the castle one night to roam the streets disguised as a peasant to look and see what it was like. He was shocked at how much everything was different from life in the castle.   
He wondered around until he saw a beautiful girl. She was helping a little boy get an apple from a stand. Dean watched the stand keeper get angry and threaten her until he stepped in and caused quite a scuffle.   
“Run” the girl whispered taking his hand pulling him along her monkey following along. She took him to the roof tops ditching the royal guards.   
“Is it always like this?” He asked.   
“You don’t get out much do you?” She asks breaking some of her bread and offering it to him.   
He accepts gratefully, “How can you tell?”  
“You don’t seem like you know much about street life.” She shrugs feeding her pet then eating herself.  
He chuckles pulling back slightly.  
“Crowley be nice” she scolds as the monkey swats at him.  
It pouts but does as she asks.   
They talk for hours before dark and he finds he likes her a lot.   
**  
Dean gets caught by the guards the next day and so does (Y/N). They take them both back throwing her in the dungeon. Dean wasn’t happy at all to be back and voiced his displeasure. He didn’t want the suitors, he wanted the beautiful peasant girl. He didn’t care she wasn’t royalty, he cared because she was genuinely kind and thoughtful. Despite her living on the streets she was educated, smart.   
(Y/N) escaped the dungeon and when Dean caught word he was happy. She didn’t deserve that and he hoped he’d get to see her again.


End file.
